Young Cryptid
by YellowFlash67
Summary: Zak's cryptid abilities have caught the interest of the Justice League. The League believes that Zak would make a great addition to the team. Still, with Argost on the lose and looking for revenge against the Saturdays, and the Light finally making a move...things aren't looking good for any of our heroes right now.
1. Chapter 1

**This story idea is from Zak Saturday. What is it about? You will have to read it to find out.**

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays and Young Justice. If I did, I would be rich.**

* * *

_Saturday Residence-2010 Thursday 4:00 P.M._

Zachary "Zak" Saturday did not think it was a major problem. These sort of things always happened.

"Did you have to make a scene again Zak?"

Drew Saturday ran a hand through her white hair looking pointy at Zak. Zak only shrugged his shoulders as a response. He did not even look up from his video game as she walked in the main control room.

"I did not make a scene! The Bunyips hit me first. It was free game after that…" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Just because they hit you first, that doesn't mean you had the right to hit them back. Even it 'was free game'. Doc, talk some sense into him."

Both Doc and Drew were parental over Zak, but Doc was the more "responsibility saves the world" kind of parent. Drew was more like "I'm your mother, so deal with it" parent. Therefore, in this case Doc's fatherly responsibility trait came out.

"Zak. Zak. Zak look at me." Zak turned his attention from the game to his father, for a spilt second showing his father he had his attention.

"The Bunyips are childish by nature Zak. As the older and bigger guy, you shouldn't have attacked them back." Zak shook his head.

"They were okay. A few scratches never hurt anyone."

"Zak."

"Okay, okay. I'll apologize the next time we visit them."

Doc signed deeply. That was far as he was going to get out of Zak right now.

* * *

_Australia-2010 Wednesday 3:00 P.M. _

_Zak ran toward the airship as Bunyips ran after him. The Bunyips had hit him first! Why were they so upset? Okay…so dumping paint all over them was not the best idea. First of all, they had punched him in the face, while he was trying to concentrate using his power. _

_ Anyway... the mission had been simple enough. Talk to the Bunyips. Get them to stop terrorizing the people. Go home and play Call of Duty. Relax for the rest of the day. See? Simple mission. Then all of suddenly, he got socked out of nowhere, and well now, you know the story._

* * *

_Saturday Residence-2010 Thursday 4:05 P.M._

This event had gained a lot of media attention inside Australia, but the Saturdays had managed to keep the news within Australia this time and not have the whole world know what was going on. The other Secret Scientists were no longer after Zak, but that did not mean that they were not keeping an eye on him.

Still, the other secret scientists were not the only ones keeping an eye on Zak…

* * *

_Justice League Tower-2010 Friday 9:00 a.m._

"What are you doing Batman?"

Batman. The caped crusader. The greatest detective alive. Ones of the world's greatest superheroes of all time was looking at a kid doing a fancy magic trick.

"It's not a trick Flash."

Flash, the fastest man alive eyed the boy on the screen, looking between him and Batman. "Who is he?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Batman hit a few keys, not even looking up from the computer to greet the new people. Flash shook his head as Batman blandly ignored Wonder Woman, and Superman. The other big two superheroes in the world.

All four superheroes eyed the screen as the boy's face was enlarged. The boy was lean, but not scrawny. He had a cocky grin on his face as his eyes glowed a golden-yellowish color. The boy's orange shirt was ripped in a few places, and Flash noted that a bruise was forming on his left cheek.

Batman made the picture normal size, only grunting when Superman asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What are you doing?"

"Work. Just like the rest of you should be doing." Batman walked out of the room in a huff, leaving the others behind bewildered. Flash scratched his head.

"Well that was rude."

* * *

Saturday Residence-2010 Friday 5:00 P.M.

The Saturdays were enjoying some quality family time, when a knock on the door alerted them. Zak did not even look up as his mother walked in with a guest.

"Zak Saturday?" Called a gruff voice. Finally, Zak looked away from the game, to see a man in all black, wearing a cowl.

"Can I help you?"

"My name's Batman. And I have a few questions that I would like you to answer."

* * *

**This serves as a prologue of sort so...future chapters are definitely going to be longer. So see ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Secret Saturdays or Young Justice. If I did I would be traveling the world right now.**

* * *

_**Saturday Residence-2010 Friday 5:00 P.M.**_

Zak was a cool and laid back person most of the time. He could get a bit reckless but he still meant well. So when Batman walked through the doors saying he had questions and wanted answers, Zak could only thing of one thing. Tor run.

In hindsight, that wasn't the best idea. Batman didn't run after Zak for a good few moments, choosing to give him a head start. But when Zak felt something tie around his legs, he tripped over the nearest person. Or in this case, cryptid.

Komodo hissed as Zak pulled both of them to the floor as a loud clank sounded through the room. Zon laughed at their awkward position. "Knock it off Zon." Drew scolded the pre historic bird as they watched Komodo and Zak try to unravel the rope around his feet.

"I'll cut it off when you answer my questions." Batman's gruff voice sounded close to Zak, scaring the poor boy.

Drew placed her hands on her hips as Batman crossed his arms across his broad chest. Drew didn't have her sword with her, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to give the world's greatest detective a piece of her mind.

"Who do you think you are-" Batman cut her off.

"As I stated earlier, my name is Batman. There was news from Australia about weird creatures terrorizing the populace. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

The Saturday family froze. They shared a look before Zak shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? Coincidences happen." He placed his sweet smile on, trying to dissuade Batman, but Batman being Batman, wasn't affected.

"Have you told anyone about this?" Doc shook his head.

"Have you?" Batman shook his head as well. Batman tossed Zak a batarang, watching the boy clumsily catch it. Doc walked over to both of them, rubbing the back of his head. Drew signed.

"Maybe it would be better if we discussed this in another room."

* * *

**Saturday Residence-2010 Friday 11:45 P.M.**

Batman sat quietly in the main control room with the Saturdays minus the youngest member. The family had informed Batman about Zak and his abilities but Batman had already suspected that the boy was a metahuman. The Saturdays had conveniently left out the part about Zak being the evil reincarnation of Kur as well.

Batman was introduced to the Secret Scientists, who were less than thrilled to hear of the Saturdays latest "screw up." Silence ranged through the room for a good five minutes.

"I would like to invite Zak to join Young Justice."

Young Justice?" Doc and Drew shared a look.

"It's a smaller and quieter version of the league. They do missions with us and we help them develop their abilities."

"You think Zak can't control his powers?" Batman nodded.

"How long would he be away?" Doc asked.

Throughout the night, the Saturdays and Batman argued back and forth on Zak, never realizing that the teen in question was hiding in the next room. Of course Batman knew the boy was listening, but that was beside the point. No matter what the Saturdays had told him, they'd never explain _why or how_ Zak had gotten his abilities.

Being the paranoid man he was, he doubted the story they had concocted. It was possible that Zak could've been simply born with his powers, or had gotten into a chemical accident like Kid Flash, but there was something missing. They even seemed nervous as they told their story.

He made a mental note to himself to check out the boy through his sources when he returned to the batcave. It was dawn by the time they had come to some kind of agreement, but there was still one question.

Would Zak want to join YJ?

* * *

_**Saturday Residence-2010 Saturday 8:00 A.M.**_

Even though the Saturdays had one of the world's greatest heroes in their home, the atmosphere wasn't tense like people would have expected. It was quite the opposite.

Doc and Batman were discussing something about radiation in the West; while Drew was cooking her famous cheese omelets. Zak and Fisk were making the rolls; when they weren't dousing each other in baking flour. And before coming downstairs, Zak had fed Zon her breakfast outside. Komodo was the only one laying down in the sunlight, enjoying its warmth.

It was only till after breakfast did tension settle in. Zak tried to keep a straight face as his mother took his hand like he was five again. "Zak. We have something important to ask you." Zak nodded keeping his mouth shut for once.

"Zak Saturday, would you be willing to join Young Justice?" Batman asked him. Batman had an impassive face as he took in the teen's seemingly shocked expression.

"What? You're asking little old me-to join Young Justice?" Batman nodded.

"What's Young Justice?" Doc smiled, giving Zak a sly look meaning "we know you know".

"This is so sudden Batman. I need a moment."

…

"Yeah I'll join! I accept!"

Batman allowed a small smile to appear on his face as Zak and the Fiskerton "Fisk" hugged each other in their excitement. It kind of reminded him of when Richard first began Robin.

"Welcome to the team." Was the only response he gave Zak.

* * *

**?-2010 Saturday 8:30 A.M.**

The room was dark. The windows were closed, and old. The room smelled of an odd mixture of iron and sweat with a dash of urine on the side. The first being was feminine, but that was the only distinctive feature about her, except for cat-silted pupils. Her eyes glowed a bright green color as she asked the question on her mind.

"How is the young Kur doing?"

Her voice had a southern tone to it as she kept her face impassive. Her companions kept their heads bowed as she surveyed the area. The women stroked the sleeping feline in her lap as she relaxed in her chair.

"Fine. Batman has offered him a spot on Young Justice as predicted." The voice was feminine as well, but it had a younger quality to it. She wore a shorter cloak, with only her arms showing that they were covered in mesh. The women nodded her head, petting the cat harder.

"Excellent. Keep watch over the boy. And inform Argost I want to see him."

* * *

_**Saturday Residence-2010-Saturday 10:00 A.M.**_

Like any other teenager, Zak felt that he was getting old for the "did you pack your stuff right" speech, but since Drew was a mom, she just _had_ to triple check to be sure.

"Got your toothbrush?"

"Yes mom."

"Got extra clothes?" Zak signed deeply.

"Yes mom."

"Do you have everyone's number in case of an emergency?"

"Yes mom."

"Got the claw?"

"Mom! I have everything ranging from the Claw to extra clothes. And extra toothpaste. I'll be fine. Stop worrying." Drew pulled Zak against her chest, ruffling his hair.

"As your mother, it's my job to worry. Just promise me you'll be careful, alright?"

…

"Well promise me you'll _try_ to be careful."

"I promise mom." Mother and son embraced each other as Batman and Doc walked in Zak's room. Batman cleared his throat.

"It's time."

* * *

**End chapter. Review if you have the time. Thank you for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews! See ya next time! This story is set in season one, and is pre-Rocket. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Young Justice or The Secret Saturdays.**

* * *

_**Saturday residence 2010- Saturday 12:00 P.M.**_

The Saturday family was seated in the main control room with the other secret scientists.

"You decided to let him leave with a man in a black cowl, without even consorting with the rest of us? That's highly irresponsible of you Doc." Doc frowned as Miranda Grey took a seat across from him. Drew handed her a cup of coffee, which she accepted graciously.

The man next to her, Arthur Beeman, nodded his head in agreement. "If you ask me, we should've imprisoned the boy a long time ago. Sending him away to this "Batman" character might prove to be fatal." Drew signed.

"We know that, but Zak needs to spend time with other children his age. Besides none of you were worried about us when you came after Zak yourselves." Arthur snorted.

"That's beside the point. Your little boy was a threat to the world, just by breathing!" Drew placed her head on her sword, as Doc signed and gripped her shoulders.

"We didn't trust him all the way. And it's not like we told him everything about us or even the truth about Zak's powers."

"At least you did one thing right." Drew growled at Beeman, sitting between Dr. Grey, and Dr. Cheechoo. Dr. Cheechoo frowned, as he brought an interesting point to the table.

"Excuse me for irrupting, but we have bigger issues than Zak now. For example, there's this man named V.V. Argost and we should like find him. Like soon."

"Greetings and bienvenue Secret Scientists."

"Look at what you did Cheechoo!"

* * *

_**Mount Justice 2010- Saturday-12:30**_

It was a regular Saturday at Mount Justice. Well as normal as a Saturday with superheroes can be. Nonetheless, everyone was calm, happy, and downright bored.

Megan hadn't burnt any of her cookies, Artemis and Wally weren't arguing and Robin was…being Robin. Imagine everyone's shock when a new comer came through the zeta beams.

"Batman 02. Authorized visitor." Came the robotic female voice. Robin ran over to Batman's side eyeing the new kid.

He wasn't shy that was for sure. He was lean and kind of short. He wore a cocky grin on his face as Robin stepped over to him. Robin shook the boy's hand as he stared into his ebony eyes.

"Names Robin."

"Sweet! I'm Zak Saturday."

The now identified Zak wore yellow sweatpants, with an orange shirt and black undershirt. The big thing on his shirt reminded Robin of an S. _Maybe 'S' is for Saturday._ He thought.

"Where are the others?" Came Batman's gruff voice.

Kid flash, Super boy and Megan walked into the room, eyeing the scene with interest. Artemis and Aqualad walked in the room, eating some of Megan's leftover cookies.

"Right here Bats. What's going on?"

Batman gave Kid Flash a "bat-glare" as everyone was ordered to the mission room. Robin and Zak followed closely both Batman as everyone followed behind them at a distance.

Everyone was looking at Zak out of the corner of their eyes, as he swung a strange-looking weapon in his hand. His eyes were carefree, but Robin knew the boy was analyzing the building as they moved along. Despite looking as if he was curious and harmless, Robin knew this boy was no ordinary boy.

Batman ordered Zak to stay in the hallway, while they talked about him.

* * *

_**Twenty Minutes Later…**_

"We don't have a say in this?" Artemis had her long blond hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she just screamed "angry."

"He could be a valuable member to the team." Robin snickered as Batman unfolded his arms, and glared at the younger girl.

"My mind is made up. I just wanted to inform you all of this development."

* * *

_**Outside the Mission Room..**_

Zak was standing out the mission room, messing with his phone, when he got a call from an old friend.

"Hey Wadi." Zak was excited to see Wadi, but every time they saw each other, something of his usually ended up missing.

"You never said you were leaving home." Zak smiled even though she couldn't see it.

"What I can I say? It's probably because of my awesome skills." He heard a chuckle on the other line.

"Umm… you keep thinking that Zak Saturday. You and I both know _why_ they wanted you to join. And it wasn't just because of your so-called "awesome skills"." Zak only scoffed.

"Still, I hope you'll be able to come visit Ulraj and me next weekend."

"Don't worry. I'll be there. Just don't get caught stealing anything till then."

Wadi promised and hung up. Wadi had a problem stealing things that didn't belong to her, but after meeting Zak and a lot of other things…she sort of stopped. Ulraj was the king of some underwater empire, and he rarely found himself available to have some personal time to himself.

Zak's parents had suggested the three youngsters meet each other every other weekend, in order to keep up with each other. It gave them a chance to relax, while knowing their son was safe with people they knew.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Zak jumped as a childish voice appeared behind him.

Robin was holding his stomach as Zak tried catching his breath. The others were coming out of the mission room when they saw Zak and Robin fighting each other on the floor. They looked like five year olds, wrestling each other over a little toy. They didn't seem to be actively trying to kill each other, so Batman gave them five more seconds, before pulling Robin off of Zak.

Aqualad stepped forward, holding out his hand. "Welcome to the team Zak. I'm Aqualad. That's Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy, and Miss Martian. I see you've already met Robin." Aqualad pointed to each person as he said his or her name.

Zak shook Aqualad's hand as Batman began walking toward the zeta beams.

"Now that this matter is settled, I'll let you guys settle in for a couple of days. Till then, Black Canary will be training you all. End of discussion."

* * *

**End Chapter. Review if you have the time. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Training Room-2010-Saturday-1:00 P.M.**_

Due to lots of begging and pestering from Robin and Zak, Black Canary allowed them to go first. The others were fine at letting the two teens go at it for a few minutes. They were still sore and tired from their respective match with the boy wonder.

Everyone watched the two teens take their places on the stage. Black Canary gave them the signal, and Zak flew at Robin not a second later. Robin easily dodged Zak's fist, but audibly gasped as Zak kneed him in the gut. Zak flipped Robin over them, before Robin pulled his leg under his.

They rolled on the floor for a little while, trying to stay on top of the other boy. Zak kicked Robin off him, spinning his claw in front of him as a shield. Robin tossed two bat-a-rangs but Zak easily deflected them with the claw surprising the bird. Zak launched once more, forcing Robin on the defense.

The two combatants continued for another ten minutes, not showing any signs of slowing down. The others were in slight awe as Zak seemed to be on par with Robin.

The battle was a constant cat-and-mouse fight, as one fighter was either on the offensive or had been forced to go on the defensive. By this time Black Canary had seen enough and was prepared to call the match a tie, when Robin suddenly kicked the claw out of Zak's reach. The other boy nearly did a dive for the weapon as Robin swiped his legs from under him. Zak fell with a grunt as his butt connected the floor. The claw slipped out of his grip as Robin held Zak's arms behind his back.

"Boy's that-"

In a quick burst of strength, Zak flipped them over, with a surprised Robin now on the bottom. Zak pushed up against him, making the other boy lose his balance and fell with a yelp. Not moving fast enough, Zak was pulled down with him. Black Canary stood off to the side shaking her head. The two were a smaller version of Green Arrow and Red Arrow… just without the intense hatred and disgust.

Anyways, Black Canary pulled both of them apart, finished with her assessment. She had Zak spar briefly with the other members of the team, except for the boy wonder (who was panting from his previous match and recovering from his very ungraceful fall.)

Zak was currently faring well with Aqualad, when a loud ring interrupted the match. Zak merely jumped over the fish boy, answering his phone with one hand. Smirking to himself, Zak flipped Aqualad on his back, even more relaxed as if that was even possible. Zak shut the phone close as he drop kicked Aqualad.

"Good news?" Zak glanced at Robin, not even trying to hide his smirk.

"You have no idea." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really. Maybe later."

Black Canary dismissed the others, speaking privately to Zak for a few minutes, leaving the others wondering. They left the training room separately, with Zak messing around with Robin. Again.

"_Black Canary 13_."

* * *

**Mount Justice - 2010- Tuesday-6:30 P.M.**

"Batman 02. Robin-B01." Zak didn't raise his head from the TV as the dynamic duo arrived at Mount Justice.

His father and mother were trying their best to calm down citizens from another cryptid attack in the Midwest. It wasn't working out so well, and Zak was really tempted to try and help them, but he knew that wouldn't be the best idea. Still, he missed the crazy, wild, and occasionally stupid adventures he had with his family.

Most of the family wasn't on the TV though. His Uncle Doyle was probably trying to flirt with someone of the opposite gender, more than likely. Zak's cryptid siblings however, were in the way back arguing over something probably trivial. Zak almost laughed out loud as Zon pecked the crap out of Fisk on his head.

Robin plopped down right next to him, holding popcorn. Batman was busy calling the other members; and the two of them didn't mind having some quiet time for a little while. The girls flew/walked in the room fully dressed in their uniforms. Artemis had her arrows and quiver ready, with Miss Martian finishing pulling her gloves on. Zatanna was off to the side adjusting her hat and jacket. Robin placed his mask over his face, handing a similar one to Zak.

"What's-"

"You need to protect your identity." Zak laughed.

"It's a little late for that bird brain."

* * *

_**Mission Room-2010-Tuesday 7:53 P.M.**_

Batman had ushered everyone into the mission room as if a bomb was going to go off or something. He gave Kid Flash a bat-glare, nearly scaring the poor speedster. Zak stood near the boy wonder as Batman gave the team a quick rundown of their mission.

They were travelling to Las Vegas, where they were to infiltrate some important building and get some wacky item. Honestly…everything went in one ear and out the other for the young Saturday.

* * *

_**Bioship-2010-Tuesday-9:35P.M.**_

"Miss Martian put the bioship under camouflage when we get close to Las Vegas." Miss M nodded as the ship began to take off.

Everyone was strapping into a seat, as a silence fell upon the group. Zak was fiddling with the claw, swinging it around like a toy. Artemis swirled around in her chair, facing the young Saturday.

"Got any powers Saturday?" Zak twirled the claw around, before smirking at the archer.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Artemis reached for the claw, not satisfied with the answer given. Zak moved out of her reach laughing. Aqualad separated the two from each other, managing to hide his own curiosity. Ever since Zak had became a part of the team, everyone (except him of course and Superboy) asked him questions about his past, but for the most part, the boy was surprisely tight lipped about everything besides his name.

Still, he couldn't worry about that at this very moment. It was important for the team to rest before getting to Las Vegas. The team's objectives were simply. All they had to do was spy and scout on the Light. And if possible, avoid a fight with any of them. Besides that, Batman hadn't given them any more details.

Still, despite the simplicity of their mission, Aqualad didn't want anything to go wrong. Because if it couldn't, then it will.

And that's what he was most worried about.

Oh well.

* * *

**A/N: Next time on Young Cryptid- The team's first Mission together with Zak! Review if you have the time. Also, I don't own Young Justice or The Secret Saturdays because if I did, then I would be famous/rich…oh well…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Young Justice or The Secret Saturdays.**

* * *

**Bioship-2010-Tuesday- 9:58 P.M.**

The atmosphere was tense in the ship as Zak and the others landed in Las Vegas. Now, none of them were strangers to the big city, but with this being an important mission, they couldn't afford to joke around. Miss Martian placed the ship a few miles outside the city in one of the more remote areas. As she did so, Zak was pulling his gloves over his fingers, flexing them at the same time.

His mask was similar to Robins, except for a few minor details. His suit came up to his neck, as he hooked his claw on his belt. Miss Martian set up a link between everyone as they began their mission. Aqulad paired Zak off with Kid Flash. The duo bumped fists before heading north. Not surprisingly, they reached the building first. The two teens were waiting for the others to show up as they secured the perimeter.

"Zak! I got trouble over here!" Kid's voice went quiet after that as the young Saturday headed to his direction.

Zak's eyes widened as greenish-yellow eyes stared back at him as he rounded the corner.

"Greetings and bienvenue young Saturday."

* * *

**Las Vegas-2010 10:23 P.M. (Aqualad and Miss M)**

Over on the west side, Miss Martian and Aqualad were not faring much better. Miss Martian was facing off against Klarion as Aqualad fought Teekl. Despite common belief, taking down a big fat saber tooth magic beast was not easy work. Miss Martian hit the sidewalk with a loud thump behind him. He saw Miss Martian grab and hold her side. Klarion laughed as Aqualad rushed to her side. Merely raising a hand, he slammed Aqualad against the nearest wall. Well, more like threw it, knocking the poor boy out.

Miss Martian quickly gathered her strength and cloaked herself and moved as stealthy as possible behind the witch boy. Panting, she moved him telepathically into another building on the other side of the road. Surprised, he flew with the move, until Teekl cushioned his fall. With him momentarily distracted, Miss Martian moved towards Aqualad quickly. Swinging him over her shoulder, she tried contacting the other members of the team.

"Don't think I'm done with you. That last move really hurt you know?"

* * *

**Las Vegas- 2010 11:56 P.M.**

Batman was greeted with a disheartening scene. His protégé laid on his side facing away from him. Barely controlling himself, he steadied himself toward the bloodied bird. Bruce checked his pulse, and signed quietly in relief. It was still there. It was faint but it was still present. Both Zatanna and Artemis were in similar positions. They looked slightly better off, but were still in bad conditions.

Flash and Green Lantern had already found Miss Martian and Aqualad. Superboy, Zak, and Kid Flash were still missing.

An explosion from the north ripped Batman from his thoughts. The other members already were on their way. Batman left Robin and the others with Black Canary and Green Arrow.

* * *

**Las Vegas-2010- 12:05 A.M. (Zak, Flash, and Superboy)**

Superboy punched Teekl into the ground as Klarion came at him again. Zak a.k.a. Cryptid kicked him in the stomach, getting his attention again. The left side of his face was bloody. He wiped it with his sleeve as he knelt next to Superboy.

Kid Flash was on the sideline knocked out. Blood was dripping down his mask, and Zak was sure he had a concussion.

Suddenly, Klarion smirked as Zak and Superboy forced him in a corner. His smirk widened as Zak knelt on one knee. "I'm sorry, do you need a minute?"

Superboy rushed towards him, cutting him off. Klarion placed a barrier between the two of them, before incasing him in a ruby-purple sphere. His smile was splitting his face in half as he blasted Superboy through the walls; effectively stunning the boy. With one threat temporarily taken care of, Klarion advanced on Zak.

"Tell me boy. Did you enjoy your little talk with your cryptid _friend_?" The villain said friend with his voice dripping with mockery and fake compassion. He reached down and gripped the boy by the throat.

"A lot of people would pay a good price for your services Saturday." Klarion must've saw his shock because his laughter got even louder. Rumble could be heard in the far distance, and Zak began to struggle in Klarion's grip.

"Sorry, but for one: I don't do that kind of work anymore. And two: let me go!"

Zak gripped his claw, and moved the claw in a reverse grip before stabbing the blunt end in Klarion's side. His hold loosened, allowing Zak to wiggle free. Klarion frowned as he grabbed Zak's collar again. Making a sphere with his free hand, he pushed it into Zak's stomach, getting a pained gasp from the boy. Tossing him across the room, Zak somehow landed through a mirror.

Not a second later did a batarang swing by Klarion's head. The tips of his horns were nicked off, as Batman and the others kept from all directions. Flash and Canary were picking up Zak and Kid Flash as Superman supported Superboy. Batman and Wonder woman engaged in a short battle with Klarion and Teekl as Klarion floated above their heads with a flip.

"This was fun and all, but I've got an appointment this afternoon. Send my regards to your team. Especially the young Saturday." He cackled as he stepped through a red portal disappearing from the group.

* * *

**Secret Saturdays Home 2010 Friday 4:30 P.M.**

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here again. Look at what you did to my baby!"

Zak grumbled as he and Fisk held his mother back. She had her fire sword in her hands this time and was ready to chop up the caped Crusader. Robin and the rest of the team were back at Mount Justice resting. Nothing was wrong with them, except for their egos. Especially Kid Flash's.

Still, back to the present situation.

Batman had decided to drop off Zak personally since the boy had a broken arm and bandages around his left eye. And needless to say; Drew was not thrilled to find her youngest injured. Doc was sitting at the kitchen table overlooking over new artifact. The family was just about to leave and head to South America when Zak and Batman showed up.

Wadi was on her way to pick up Zak for their bi-weekly 'fun-time' as they called it. Ulraj wasn't in the mood to deal with Komodo apparently.

"We'll have to talk about this later mom. Wadi's here."

* * *

**Submarine 2010 Friday 4:40P.M. **

"What's wrong?" The gentle voice shook Zak from his thoughts. He met Wadi's green eyes but suddenly found the ocean and her fish to be more appealing.

"Nothing."

"Liar." Stopping the submarine, Wadi turned to Zak.

"Where did the submarine come from?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Found it, but that's not what's really you bothering is it?"

Pause.

"Is it Argost again?" Zak's face whipped around as she crossed her arms.

"You get that look on your face whenever you two talk. What did he say this time?" Zak shook his head as Wadi continued to press the issue.

"Nothing! If I wanted to talk about it, then I would say so. But since there's nothing to talk about-just drive!"

The submarine was quiet, but Wadi dropped the issue and started up the submarine.

"You don't have to say anything. You'll tell me when you're ready Zak."

…

"Did you bring me anything from Vegas?"

* * *

**End Scene. Zak's superhero code name is… Cryptid! Also, Zak's costume design came from Zak Saturday as well. Review if you have the time. Bye-bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own The Secret Saturdays or Young Justice. If I did, then I would be rich and on a plane heading for London. **

* * *

**Kumari Kandam 2010 Friday 5:42 P.M.**

Despite common belief Zak and Ulraj did get along despite their differences. The occasion fight didn't mean much. After all people picked fights with their friends for fun didn't they?

"You dare insult the King's appearance again?" Wadi signed as Ulraj launched himself at Zak, only giving the poor Saturday a moment to prepare.

After Zak had exploded back in the submarine Wadi had dropped the matter, albeit reluctantly. She knew Zak only meant well, but would it hurt him to trust her a little more? She moved to the side as the boys rolled down the stairs, and bumped into one of the guards. The poor guard was pummeled to the ground as both boys continued their fighting. Wadi helped the guard up before running after both of them.

"Boys." She muttered.

* * *

**Kumari Kandam 2010-Friday 9:00 P.M.**

Everything was still and quiet at this time at night. Zak and Ulraj were shirtless as they ran towards the water. Wadi decided to call it a night as they tried enticing and encouraging her to get into the water with them.

"Stop being such a girl Wadi." The girl sent Zak a weird look.

"I don't know if you have noticed Saturday, but I _am_ a girl." He waved her comment off as he swam to the shoreline. He yelled as she pushed him back into the water.

"Hey!" Ulraj only snickered as Wadi got pulled into the water with him.

One of the guards walked over to them, and informed that they have an incoming message. Ulraj frowned. "For the three of us?" The guard only nodded.

* * *

**?-2010-Friday 9:15 P.M.**

The figure was leaning against a building as she waited for the other teens to pick up. She only had a few minutes, but Zak was adamant about getting frequent updates from her. At times, he was even worse than Ulraj and the Light. The young Saturday was the first person she saw. His hair looked as though it was soaked to the bone. He mumbled something to one of the others as he quickly dried it. The others were sitting around a table as she began moving to the coast.

"What's going on?" The cloaked figure kept her cloak on, despite the time and place. One could never be too sure.

"Argost plans to attack with them at Lake Superior. I suspect that it will be within the next few days, or a week at the latest." Zak nodded, as he marked down the location on a map.

"I suspected as much. Did you verify the information from Vegas?" She nodded.

"It checks out."

"Good. Send Wadi the information by sunrise. We'll go over it in the morning, before the Secret Scientists can interfere in anyway." She nodded again.

"And the league?" Zak could hear the suspicious tone in her voice.

"Don't worry about them. We'll take care of them later For now we need to focus on Argost and his allies." Everyone nodded at this.

"How are you holding up?" This time Wadi spoke up. The cloaked person shrugged her shoulders.

"They're starting to get suspicious of my actions but I think I'll be fine." Ulraj frowned at this.

"If they're starting to get suspicious, then maybe we should pull you out. You won't be useful to us dead if they catch you."

"I agree with Ulraj. Stay low and be extra careful. Don't trust anyone. Especially Argost. With that said meeting adjourned." The screen went black.

The figure threw the machine in the ocean, after wiping both the data logs and history. To be on the safe side, the figure damaged the wiring inside, before deposing of it. She also clipped parts of the wiring and placed it in her bag, before being satisfied. She scanned the area again, before quickly heading back to the base for the night. She tried not to notice the dark figures in the shadows.

* * *

**Kumari Kandam 2010 Saturday 2:00 A.M.**

Zak was sitting on a rock, on the far side of Kumari Kingdom in his PJs while looking out at the ocean. His hair was messy as ever and his eyes were bloodshot. He signed as he heard a faint chuckle behind him. Zak turned his head and immediately narrowed his eyes.

"Remind me again on how you can get pass all the guards and security Argost?" The man was wearing his signature blue cap and mask over his face. His hunched over form walked carefully over to the human-cryptid.

"Nothing that you need to worry yourself over _Kur_. I'm sorry do you prefer to be called Saturday instead?" Zak gave Argost a snort before turning his back on the cryptid.

"What do you want Argost?" Argost frowned as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"I'm afraid I have to call in a favor." Zak chuckled as he stood. His eyes were focused on every move the cryptid made.

"Who? What? Where? How? Why?"

"Bruce Wayne. I want a special artifact called the Blue Ankh. I'm sure you're familiar with those artifacts. Where? In Gotham City of course. The how and why doesn't concern you."

Silence. Zak frowned as he began walking away from Argost.

"Help me now, and I'll call us even. I helped you out in Vegas and now I need your_ assistance_."

Even more silence.

"Give me a time and place later. But for now leave, before I call the guards on you."

* * *

**End Scene. Sorry for the late wait/update. I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews/story alerts/story favorites! (If things seem confusing now, it'll be clearer in the next chap ****) :)**


End file.
